1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to guttering for buildings and the like and to components therefor.
2). Prior Art
One form of currently known guttering includes a channel shaped body which is adapted to be mounted to a building by a series of separate support brackets. A problem associated with existing guttering is that it is a relatively time consuming task to mount the guttering to the building because of the requirement that the guttering has a proper fall enabling water in the guttering to be directed to the down pipe. This requires the setting of a string line at the desired fall angle and thereafter mounting brackets correctly so that the channel will follow the fall line.
It is an object of present invention to provide improvements to guttering which alleviates one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.